There exist many types of vehicle suspension systems, including independent suspension systems for each wheel of the vehicle and common traverse axle suspension system supporting wheels on each side of the vehicle. Both types of suspension systems have been employed on trailers, including trailers designed to be towed behind motorcycles, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,575.